Slice of Cake3
by Konety
Summary: A, possible, series of short stories about the dirtier side of the relationship coin.


Authors note:  
Slice of Cake is going to be a collection of Lolita esque _Naruto_ stories that are a bit on the… _heh …_ mature side. I'm going to do the Akatsuki first and then I'll see if anyone is actually interested in me continuing. I'd also like to mention that in my story, Yahiko didn't die, as well as the fact that Obito/Madara are dead. Zetsu also doesn't plan to revive anyone. So, without further ado, let's get this shit going ;)

Konan grinned, a riding crop in her hand and a tight leather bikini straining against her voluptuous breasts. She slowly stalked towards her lover, thigh high leather boots clicking ominously. When she finally reached the bed, she caressed her lover's thighs with the riding crop as she enjoyed his lustful whimpers. The red haired man beneath her sharp gaze squirmed against the pink, fuzzy handcuffs locking him in place.

Konan looked at him lovingly, before placing a sharp smack against his thigh. Yelping in pain, tears of pure pleasure bubbled up in Nagato's hypnotizingly beautiful purple eyes. Putting the riding crop down, Konan started to kiss the lacy black thigh high over where she had smacked Nagato. Looking up at him, she started to caress the pink and blue pastel fabric of the Lolita dress he wore, slowly kissing her way up to his right hip.

Pouty pink lips peeled back to pant in pleasure as Nagato got more and more worked up. Konan smiled, before pursing her blue lips in slight annoyance as she realized she had forgotten something in the other room. She kissed Nagato softly before stalking off to get her favorite toy, well, besides Nagato. Nagato squirmed, his dick almost painfully pressed against the lacy pink panties his mistress had put him in. Groaning in frustration and pleasure, Nagato wiggled around, hoping to relieve some of the pressure.

When Konan came back into their bedroom, it was with a 12 inch long strap on with a circumference of over 3 inches. Nagato's eyes widened in anticipation as Konan began to put it on. As soon as she had finished, she walked over to Nagato and took off his hand cuffs. Nagato crawled to the edge of the bed and shakily climbed off and onto the floor in a kneeling position. Konan smirked before taking her seat on the bed and spreading her legs.

His pink lips descended onto the massive black dildo and Konan grabbed his red pigtails. Thrusting into his mouth, Konan grinned when she noticed the drool pooling out of her lovers mouth and onto the velvety sheets. After a minute or so of lubing up the dildo, Konan let go Nagato's hair and he gasped for air. Panting slightly, the pale man climbed back onto the bed and lay on his back. Slipping his panties off, Konan grinned when his hard on sprung up like a daisy.

Nagato moaned as Konan grabbed the base of his cock and started to jerk him off. She went faster and faster, until he was about to cum. Then, all of the sudden, she slid a cock ring onto him, causing a grunted of frustration to leave his throat. Konan smirked as Nagato writhed underneath her. She stuck each of her fingers in her mouth, until they were all covered in a slime coat of saliva.

Nagato moaned as Konan began to prep him. 1 finger to 2 fingers and eventually to 4 fingers, Konan grinned as she went wrist deep in Nagato. Nagato's eyes widened and he clenched down on her fist before slowly loosening himself so that her hand would be allowed to move. Konan kissed down his spine, helping him to relax as she slowly began to move her fist.

When Konan deemed him ready, she pulled her fist out of Nagato with a thick _schlurrp_ and./ grabbed the lube by their bed. Slathering it on the hulking dildo, Konan positioned herself at Nagato's entrance and got ready to enter him. Nagato gave a choked moan as Konan shoved the entire length of the dildo into him at once. Strangled moans and pants escaped Nagato as Konan pounded into him with reckless abandon.

Grabbing Nagato's shaft, Konan started to pump him in tune to her thrusts, causing the porcelain man beneath her to nearly collapse. Konan continued to thrust into her lover, when suddenly he gave a shout and begged her to let him cum. She flipped him over and then slipped her fingers to her lovers bulging cock. Konan thrust straight into his prostate at the same moment she wrenched the cock ring off, causing Nagato to orgasm.

Nagato screamed as he came, causing the glass vase on their bed side table to shatter. Konan pulled out of him and removed her strap on, before cleaning up the glass on the floor. Nagato had passed out, so she took off his outfit and dressed him in comfortable cotton pajamas. Cuddling up next to him, Konan smiled and drifted off to sleep. Nagato unconsciously snuggled closer to her, the two lovers locked in a tight embrace, protecting each other from the world.


End file.
